


Kisses and crowns

by AnnaFlowerhill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe -Modern Royalty, Don't Judge, Fluff, I Tried, Like if you know anything about Sherlock you know this, M/M, My First Fanfic, One minor Sherlock spoiler, so it's probably shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFlowerhill/pseuds/AnnaFlowerhill
Summary: Phil meets a cute guy on a beach while on holiday but when a stranger snaps a photo of the two kissing it turns out that the cute guy isn't as normal as he appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't judge.  
> Got the idea from a Tumblr post with AUs.  
> English isn't my first language so I'll try my best but I might do some grammar or spelling mistakes, if anyone reads this and notices such errors please tell me and I'll love you forever.  
> I had this idea and someone had to write it.

Phil had found the beach yesterday evening, there was no signs pointing to it's location, rather he had just by accident chosen the path that took him there, he had looked and it didn't seem to be a private beach so the next morning instead of going to the overfull beach just by his hotel Phil walked a little longer and found, as he had hoped, that no one else was there. He laid himself down on a towel and took up his phone.

His attention was turned from the phone when someone beside him exclaimed "Oh shit."  
Phil turned towards the noise and discovered that a boy had appeared without him noticing, as much as Phil liked being alone he wasn't that disappointed because the brown-haired boy who was rummaging through his bag was kind of cute.

"Can I help you?" Phil asked the distressed boy.  
"Oh, it's nothing, I just forgot my sun lotion at the hotel and now I'm going to have to go back and get it." he answered with a sigh.  
"Or you could borrow mine if you want." Phil suggested.  
"Thanks, I owe you one." the brunet said with a smile.  
"Don't worry about it."

The boy quickly applied the sun lotion and handed it back. "You're a lifesaver..., what's your name?" "I'm Phil." "Okay, I'm Dan."  
"By the way how did you find this place, it's not exactly a tourist trap." the boy who was apparently named Dan continued.  
"I was just taking a walk and stumbled upon it, is it your's or something?"  
"No no, I just found it like you, just didn't think anyone else would."  
"I thought it was nice because you can just sit and read in peace without people all around"  
"Yeah, what are you reading by the way?"  
"Oh, ehrm, unpublished works by independent authors online."  
"Fanfic?" Dan suggested.  
"Fanfic." Phil admitted.  
"What's it about?" Dan then wondered which launched them into a long discussion about everything from how Sherlock survived the fall to if they would survive Attack on Titan to which their favorite song by Muse was. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about  
Their conversation was at last interrupted by them noticing that the sun had started to set so they decided to go home.  
They packed up their things and parted with promises of meeting again tomorrow.  
  
The following days went by the same way with the boys meeting at the beach then just hanging out for a couple of hours talking about everything that came to their minds. Their friendship grew and grew and after a while it kind of changed into something else.  
  
A couple of days later when the boys had just came up from the water while the sun set over the ocean Dan tiredly said "Oh, great, Dan's curly hair makes a comeback."  
"What, you don't like it?" Phil asked.  
"No, it makes me look like a hobbit."  
"I think it's cute." Phil heard himself say without making any conscious decision to do so.  
Dan smiled a little and replied softly "You're cute."  
"Thanks." Phil said while blushing a little. "You too, especially with the Hobbithair.  
"Let's just agree to disagree when it comes to my hair."  
"Okay, as long as you remember that you're the only one who doesn't think you're pretty."  
"You nerd." Dan said lovingly and cupped Phil's face, then he as quiet as a whisper asked "Can I kiss you?"  
Phil answered with small nod and so they leaned closer to each other until Phil could feel Dan's soft lips on his own, the kiss was soft and tentative like they where both walking on unsure ground, afraid to disturb the peace but wanting nothing more than to break into a run. Phil put one hand on Dan's lower back and slipped the other one hand into his hair.  
Just as the kiss was about to deepen they saw a flash of light in the corner of their eye and both of them looked towards the origin of the disturbance. There stood a man with a camera. "Cheese." the stranger said and took another picture but this time of their faces before running of.

Phil stared after the disappearing stranger utterly confused, he turned to Dan about to ask if he had any idea what just happened but apparently he had because he was white as a sheet and looked terrified.  
"Are you okay?" Phil asked him in a worried tone.  
Dan just turned towards him and said, "There's something I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

"There's something I need to tell you."

Phil stared at his friend, or boyfriend? Whatever, he'd deal with sorting that out later. What possible reason could Dan have for some random stranger stalking them?

"This is going to sound mental, and like I understand if you don't believe me but I think that the reason that guy took a photo of us might have been because, well, paparazzi tend to follow me around because of my mum's job." Dan almost stammered.

"And what is that?" Phil asked.

"Shemightbethequeenofbritain" Dan mumbled.

"Come again?"

Dan took a deep breath and repeated, "She's the queen of Britain."

"She's..., you're right that does sound mental." Phil exclaimed. "Like I believe you, but it sounds mental."

"Wait, you believe me?" Dan asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, no idea why, but I do."

"Then, you understand that those pictures is gonna be all over the internet in a couple of hours, it's going to explode, and sooner or later someone is going to recognize you and well, I have a feeling everyone won't be that nice." Dan said like if he was trying to apologize.

"So what should we do about it?"

"I don't know, I wish I did but I don't know."

"Well, it's going to go on the internet anyway, so we might as well put it there ourselves. We could make sure there aren't any misconceptions.

"That might actually work." 

"So, I assume the question we should ask is, how do we do that?"

"Put it on social media I guess."

"How are we doing that? Do we just change our Facebook status to "in a relationship" or what?"

"I actually think I've got an idea."

  
So that's how Phil ended up tweeting "When your boyfriend forgets to tell you he's actually a prince." and a cute reaction GIF of a cat facepalming. Dan answered with a "Whoops?" and after around 5 minutes the inevitable shitstorm was in full action.  
They decided they should probably go home because it was getting late but neither of them wanted to be alone so Phil texted his mum asking if he could sleep at a friend's, and as she answered yes, with a comment about how she was proud he was finding friends, they walked to the hotel Dan was staying at. 

  
"It's really fancy." was Phil's first thought when he walked in to the royal suite which indeed was really fancy.

"Mum, dad, I'm home!" Dan called out into the suite and led Phil into another room with sofas, big chairs and a fireplace where his parents sat on a sofa. 

"Mum and dad this is Phil, Phil this is mum and dad." Dan introduced

"Call me Mary." Dan's mum said and shook Phil's hand.

"Andrew." Dan's dad continued and also shook Phil's hand.

"Is it okay if Phil stay's the night?"

"Of course honey." Dan's mum said.

  
So Dan's parents went back to their business and the boys went to Dan's room, they sat back and started discussing anything but their situation when suddenly a girl came into the room. She looked a bit younger than the boys, around 14 or so. The girl was probably taller than average and had long brown hair that was a bit curly.

  
"Dan, do you know where my..." she started but then she noticed the other boy in the room, "Well hello there." she continued in a somewhat flirty tone.

"Liz, no, this one's mine." Dan said in a bit of a scolding voice.

"Okay, okay, chill," she defensively muttered she then turned to Phil, "like not only is he going to get the throne, he also gets all the cute guys, like all of them, I mean what's the use of being a princess if you can't even get a cute boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry about her," Dan said apologetically "we have no idea what went wrong with her but we live in hope that it's nothing too serious."

"Haha, very funny, but as I was saying, do you know where my charger is?"

"No idea, now off you hop."

Liz rolled her eyes, gave Phil a little wink and then walked away.

"My sister Elizabeth, but everyone calls her Liz," Dan explained when she had closed the door behind her, "We actually made her believe it was short for Lizard for a while before she found out. Well, now you've met the whole family, what do you think?" he asked.

"They seem nice and it's totally the kind of family I would have guessed you would have and that's seriously the best compliment I could give."

"You're a dork," Dan said fondly, "but you're my dork."

"You know we kind of got interrupted in the middle of something before at the beach, you want to continue where we left of?" Phil suggested shyly.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Dan agreed.

They once again leaned in and just as their lips where about to meet they heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently someone read this story (why?) so here's another chapter, I hope someone likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, come on." Dan mumbled under his breath at the disruption and then called out "Yeah?"

"Dinner will soon be served in the dining room Sir," a posh voice announced.

"Thanks Walton," Dan replied, "we'll be there." 

"Sir?" Phil snickered when they were sure the butler was out of earshot.

"You have no idea how long it took to get him to stop calling me your majesty." 

The two reluctantly got up and straightened themselves up before walking to the dining room and sitting down at the table where the rest of the family already sat.

"What's for dinner?" Dan asked.

"We ordered pizza." Liz responded with a grin.

"Great!" her brother exclaimed.

The rest of the dinner included some good pizza and Dan's family interrogating the boys about their relationship. The latter made the two of them excuse themselves and leave as soon as they had eaten up the former. They returned to Dan's room and decided to get ready for the night, Phil borrowed a pajamas from Dan and after deciding they were too lazy to put up an extra bed they both threw themselves down on Dan's, which was big enough for both of them. Phil put his hand in between them, free for Dan to take if he wanted to, and of course he took it. 

Dan turned to Phil, "I know it's scary but we need to talk about what we're going to do."

"I guess we do."

"We have to decide how open about this we should be and how much and what we should tell others."

"Well, they already know that "this" exists other than that can't we just make it up as we go. Like right now there isn't that much to say that's interesting to anyone but us. So let's decide when something happens who we want to share it with."

"I guess, I just, want to have a plan, we can't control if people know or theorize about something but we can control what material we'll give them to work with. And like if we have a plan we have something to fall back on but of course we can change it if we see fit."

"Yeah, okay, that's actually not that dumb."

"No need to sound so surprised." 

Phil let out a little giggle and Dan couldn't help but thinking it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, he placed his lips on the other boys and the kiss started out soft but grew more intense, soon the two clung on to each other, both considering the other the only stable thing in the mess that were their life right now. At last they broke away from each other.

"If you want this to keep being something between us, you need to be able to keep your lips of me." Phil said with a laugh in his voice.

"Oh, shush, you know you love me."

"Oh I don't know, do I really."

Dan gave him a look and when Phil didn't budge he started to tickle the other boy. 

"Stop!" Phil giggled as he tried to get Dan off. 

"Only if you admit you love me." Dan said in an sing-song voice. 

"Okay, okay, I love you!" Phil shrieked.

"That's what I thought."

The two looked at each other fondly, both wondering how they could be so lucky that they had found the other. They continued to talk and cuddle long into the night until they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't updated this story in ages so sorry about that, but here's a short update. At least I've got a plan for what's going to happen in the story so I might be able to update a tad more frequent. Thanks to anyone who's reading this, you really boost my ego.


End file.
